<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crowley × Aziraphale One Shots // Good omens by a_ps_club</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673396">Crowley × Aziraphale One Shots // Good omens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ps_club/pseuds/a_ps_club'>a_ps_club</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Flaming Sword (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Mild Smut, One Shot, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_ps_club/pseuds/a_ps_club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey there :) I hope you enjoy these oneshots! First few may be a bit rough, but they shall improve with time I hope. Potential trigger warnings will be given before each chapter. Contains:</p><p>- Fluff<br/>- Angst</p><p>Not sure about smut but it will be given before each chapter if it's fluff, angst, etc...</p><p>Please leave kudos!! </p><p>☆☆☆</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. For you (☁️)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Fluff]</p><p>Aziraphale sat sipping his tea as America declared war with Britain. He generally tried to help matters such as these, but after a few unsuccessful attempts to make the opposing sides talk it out with one another, he decided to try again sooner, when they, and I quote "settle down over this tumble".</p><p>He was almost finished his tea, when he heard a familiar shout.</p><p>"Angel!"</p><p>He turned around in his chair, hopeful to see who he believed it to be. A smile grew upon his face, as a jolly demon sauntered toward him.</p><p>"Crowley! What are you doing here?"</p><p>Crowley plopped down in the stool beside Aziraphale's, glancing around them to see if they were alone.</p><p>"What, I can't come to see my acquaintance every now and again?"</p><p>Crowley smiled at Aziraphale, while bringing his glasses to the tip of his nose.</p><p>"Ah you've already started lunch without me"</p><p>Aziraphale glanced at his empty cup, which he quickly miracled to be full again. Crowley raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>"I was going to get another cup of tea anyways so..."</p><p>Crowley grinned, doing the same as Aziraphale, miracling a cup of black coffee to the bar top in from of them.</p><p>"Why is it so empty here?" Crowley said, tapping his fingers on the wood.</p><p>"They're all inside, there is a war going on you know" </p><p>Crowley chuckled, before sighing happily and nodding, "Oh yes, I do know that"</p><p>Aziraphale turned in his seat, his whole body now facing Crowley.</p><p>"Dear...did you tempt the humans into war?!"</p><p>Crowley raised his hands slightly in front of him, sitting up to properly face Aziraphale.</p><p>"I may have gestured them to a specific plan...and what a splendid plan it is, look at all this!" </p><p>Crowley started cracking up, struggling to stifle his laugh when noticing his Angel's disapproving expression. </p><p>"Why...just why?" </p><p>Aziraphale massaged the temples on his face, preparing himself for the reason of all this madness.</p><p>"Well, the Americans were angry, and decided the best idea would be dumping a supply of tea into the harbour!"</p><p>Aziraphale gawped at Crowley, covering his mouth with his hands.</p><p>"What a waste of good tea"</p><p>"Exactly what I thought, Angel. So I may have started a war but it was in good reason!"</p><p>"Because they put supplies of tea into the harbour?"</p><p>"That and because people work hard, you know, to make the tea" </p><p>Crowley tried to nod convincingly at Aziraphale, who raised an eyebrow and smiled in response.</p><p>"Give me the real reason"</p><p>Crowley sighed, taking a gulp of his black coffee.</p><p>"It's nothing I just...I always see you drinking that tea at our lunches, so I know how disappointed you'd be to see all that tea lost"</p><p>Crowley shrugged, attempting the hide his briefly pink cheeks from Aziraphale's view, by turning his head to the side.</p><p>Aziraphale squinted his eye, trying to comprehend how dumping tea leaves in a harbour equals war.</p><p>"So basically you started a war...because they dumped tea...which you know I like?"</p><p>Crowley looked back to Aziraphale.</p><p>"In simpler terms, yes"</p><p>Aziraphale glanced back down to his cup of tea, which had now grown cold.</p><p>Crowley bowed his head, until he heard a small giggle. He looked up to see Aziraphale with his hands clasped over his mouth, holding in the laugh.</p><p>Crowley cracked a small smile, which made Aziraphale lose it.</p><p>He laughed until his face went red, almost falling out of his stool. Aziraphale managed to sputter out words through his laughter. </p><p>"You-you- A WAR" </p><p>"Yes, yes I started a war, demons do that"</p><p>"You started a war- FOR ME" </p><p>Aziraphale was giddy from the laughter, holding his stomach which now ached. He wiped a tear from his eye, still laughing shortly at the thought of it.</p><p>"Are you done now?" </p><p>Crowley grinned, shaking his head slowly at the fit of laughter.</p><p>"I think so"</p><p>Aziraphale beamed at Crowley, scooting his stool closer.</p><p>Aziraphale looked at Crowley, with big, admirable eyes, that he knew Crowley loved.</p><p>"Thank you Crowley"</p><p>Crowley smiled wider, something he never stopped doing while he was around Aziraphale.</p><p>"Let's hope they don't destroy any of your precious biscuits" Crowley said, his eyes moving to the tin beside Aziraphale.</p><p>Aziraphale chuckled, "Now that would cause an Armageddon!"</p><p>A bomb went off somewhere in the distance, as another bomb went off in in Aziraphale's heart, as Crowley cupped his hands in his own.</p><p>"Close your eyes, Angel"</p><p>Aziraphale did as he said, and soon felt a thin and hard block in his hand.</p><p>"Open your eyes now"</p><p>Aziraphale fluttered his eyes open, glancing down to their hands.</p><p>In his hand sat a small block of tea.</p><p>"Straight from the harbour itself"</p><p>Aziraphale's face lit up, he leapt onto Crowley, wrapping his arms tightly around him.</p><p>"Thank you Dear"</p><p>Crowley was a bit surprised by the sudden affection, but soon melted into Aziraphale touch, nudging his head further into the crook of his angel's neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Late Night Entries ✏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Fluff]</p><p>Crowley sat at his gloomy desk as he did every morning, listening to his latest voicemails.</p><p>Which was one voicemail from Aziraphale telling Crowley that he's coming over.</p><p>Crowley checked the time.</p><p>Aziraphale would be here in ten minutes. </p><p>He leapt out of his chair, close to knocking over the ton of paper on his desk.</p><p>He usually stayed up late, scribbling down what he refers to as 'nonsense' onto the pages.</p><p>Crowley sprinted into his room, changing his glasses and fixing his hair.</p><p>He was just out of the room when he heard three light knocks on the door.</p><p>"Crowley! It's Aziraphale, I left you a voicemail about me coming over!"</p><p>Crowley walked into the hallway, before answering the door, he turned to his plants.</p><p>"Behave, the lot of you. Stand nice and tall, or I'll bring out the spray" </p><p>The plants shook at his violent whisper, but straightened their droopy posture immediately.   </p><p>He checked his appearance one final time in the mirror beside his door, then opened the door.</p><p>There Aziraphale stood, bright and smiling as usual.</p><p>"I brought lunch!"</p><p>In Aziraphale's hands he held a plate of sandwiches and small muffins. Crowley's favourite of all types of cake, they small and filling. Perfect.</p><p>Crowley helped Aziraphale with the plates, taken them from him and telling him to hang up his coat and relax.</p><p>"Those plants are beautiful, Crowley! I've tried to grow some lilies once but no luck"</p><p>Aziraphale gazed at the magnificent and giant plants, that just about reached the ceiling. He felt a soft nudge on his arm.</p><p>"I'll give you the recipe for maintaining them later if you want?"</p><p>Aziraphale nodded quickly, looking back to Crowley.</p><p>"But after lunch"</p><p>Crowley wiggled the plate tauntingly, before guiding Aziraphale through the apartment to the kitchen, which was decorating with black tiles and grey paint. Crowley went for the more simplistic and serious look.</p><p>They sat at the round, gloss black table, and started to unwrap the food Aziraphale had prepared.</p><p>They put on the kettle, Crowley taking his and Aziraphale's cups, which they could tell apart from blue and white circles painted across Aziraphale's cup. Courtesy of Crowley.</p><p>They sat and ate their sandwiches and muffins, occasionally taking sips of their drinks.</p><p>"Mhm...these cakes are amazing"</p><p>Crowley ate cake after cake, remembering to leave two for Aziraphale.</p><p>"Could I use your bathroom, Crowley?"</p><p>Crowley nodded, barely looking up from the muffin he was gobbling down.</p><p>Aziraphale smiled, making a mental note to use that recipe again next time. </p><p>He made his way to the bathroom, which he soon finished in and made his way back to the kitchen.</p><p>But along the way, he stumbled over a pile of papers lining the floor.</p><p>Pages scattered the floor, defying Aziraphale's 'oh no's.</p><p>He stood up quickly, dusting himself off and began picking up the papers. He didn't pay much notice to what they contained, until he caught something.</p><p>His name.</p><p>He set the papers that had previously covered the floor, onto the desk nearby, but held onto the page with his name.</p><p>His eyes traced among the words, taking in what each sentence said.</p><p>
  <em>"Aziraphale and I had lunch today as always. Ice cream this time, delightful suggest from Angel. We got the lunch and sat at some bench. It never matters where we sit though, as long as it's with him I won't mind. He had been talking about this new book he read, I didn't even notice my ice cream had melted down my hands. Aziraphale used his handkerchief to clean my hands, of course he was tutting at how oblivious I am, but still, the soft feeling of his hands holding mine was worth it" </em>
</p><p>Aziralphale placed the page gently on the stack. He leaned against the desk, trying to comprehend what he just read.</p><p>"Aziraphale? Did you get lost on your way from the bathroom or something?"</p><p>He looked towards the kitchen, straightening up and clearing his throat. </p><p>"I'll be in now, Crowley!"</p><p>Aziraphale glanced back to the stack of paper.</p><p>Curiosity took over, and soon he was shuffling through dozens of papers.</p><p>
  <em>"Aziraphale"..."Angel"..."My love"...</em>
</p><p>Aziraphale's chest heaved up and down, his mind racing with the new information.</p><p>He was just coming to a conclusion when he heard the kitchen door open.</p><p>"Aziraphale? You alright?" </p><p>Crowley stood by the hallway entry, leaning against the frame.</p><p>Aziraphale nodded quickly, attempting to act as natural as possible.</p><p>"Do you want to finish lunch?"</p><p>Crowley pointed with his thumb, to the kitchen behind him.</p><p>"Yes please" </p><p>Aziraphale walked towards Crowley, who was looking towards his desk.</p><p>"You didn't see another page on my desk there did you?</p><p>Crowley tilted his head, looking back to the angel who stood beside him.</p><p>"I thought I left a page right there, next to the pile...it's probably on the floor somewhere, nevermind"</p><p>Aziraphale followed Crowley to the kitchen, as he stuffed a page further into his pocket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dance with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[Fluff]</p><p>Crowley lay on the ground of Aziraphale's bookshop, fiddling with the radio beside him.</p><p>Aziraphale switched between multiple books, trying to concentrate, but found it increasingly difficult with the various noises coming from the radio.</p><p>
  <em>"One time of-"<br/>"The news toda-"<br/>"Five minutes till our comedy ski-"</em>
</p><p>Aziraphale set down his book, folding his arms and glaring at Crowley.</p><p>"Crowley, could you please pick a station and stay on it? I'm trying to read"</p><p>Crowley rolled his eyes, sitting up to look at Aziraphale.</p><p>"I'm looking for a channel, Angel. What nonsense they're playing for a Sunday morning"</p><p>Crowley sighed, shaking his head.</p><p>"Then just turn is off"</p><p>Aziraphale tutted, picking up his book and attempting to read it again.</p><p>Crowley continued to search the channels, until he heard the familiar tune of Aziraphale's favourite song.</p><p>
  <em>"It's nice to hear your voice again"</em>
</p><p>Crowley jumped up from the ground excitedly.</p><p>"Angel, Listen!"</p><p>Aziraphale put his book down once again, sighing and listening to what Crowley was referring to. His face lit up, smiling up at Crowley.</p><p>"I love this song!"</p><p>Crowley grinned, before gingerly holding his hand out to Aziraphale.</p><p>"Would you like to dance? With me, I mean..."</p><p>Crowley glanced away, but his hand remained out. Soon he felt another hand place onto his own, warming quickly to it's touch.</p><p>He looked back again, and was met with a smiling and rosy cheeked Aziraphale.</p><p>"Of course, Crowley"</p><p>They both stepped around the pile of books that scattered the floor, arriving in the middle of the room.</p><p>
  <em>"I'd like to do the same for you"</em>
</p><p>Crowley rested his hands softly onto Aziraphale's waist, stepping closer to the angel. </p><p>Aziraphale placed his hands onto Crowley's shoulders, looking back to Crowley, just to see him gazing right back.</p><p>"Shall we?"</p><p>Aziraphale nodded, and the began to dance. </p><p>
  <em>"While I'm here writing songs for you"</em>
</p><p>They side stepped together, occasionally stepping on one another's toes, but soon got into a rhythm.</p><p>Though they didn't say a word, their dancing said it all. They grew closer together, holding each other's hand as they continued.</p><p>
  <em>"I'm very much in love with you"</em>
</p><p>The music died out, and they opened their eyes, gazing at one another.</p><p>"I didn't know you could dance, Crowley"</p><p>Aziraphale smiled, his cheeks tinting to a light pink.</p><p>Crowley shrugged, grinning.</p><p>"Neither could I"</p><p>The bright light of the sun shone through window, onto the two dancers, who held each other close, even with no music.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale sat on a small stool, his back to the Tree of Knowledge. He kept a close eye on Adam and Eve, warning them against eating from the tree.</p><p>But then came the faithful Sunday. Aziraphale guarded his post as he always did, until he heard a crack from the bushes.</p><p>Worried it could be one of the many animals that wandered the garden, Aziraphale went to the bushes to investigate.</p><p>"Nothing out of the ordinary here"</p><p>Aziraphale sighed, after 20 minutes of searching he came up empty handed.</p><p>He turned around to go back to his post, and was met with the one sight he hoped to never see.</p><p>Eve stood with Adam, holding an apple in their hands, each looking at one another, before cautiously biting into the apple. </p><p>The snake that had been around Eve's shoulders, slithered  down to the ground, making its way towards Aziraphale.</p><p>Aziraphale's jaw dropped, his eyes bulging from their sockets. </p><p>The one job he was asked to do, and he failed. They would never trust him again.</p><p>Eve and Adam continued to eat from the apple, ignoring Aziraphale's gasps.</p><p>The snake had made its way to Aziraphale, right by his side. </p><p>He looked down to the snake, his voice shaky.</p><p>"How could you?! Don't you know what this means?!"</p><p>The once before snake, transformed into a person, with wings, which were black. They had red hair, which was past their shoulders, and yellow eyes.</p><p>They smiled slightly, before looking at the sorrowful Aziraphale.</p><p>"It means that humans aren't as good as everyone thought after all, a little temptation is all it takes"</p><p>Aziraphale looked back to Adam and Eve, who were eating the last bites of their apple.</p><p>He felt defeated, how did he let a demon sneak past him?</p><p>He turned swiftly back to the demon, to which they both stared at each other.</p><p>"You demons are all the same! Just out for trouble"</p><p>The demon stepped closer to Aziraphale leaning towards him menacingly.</p><p>"What about you angels? You don't even know what you're fighting for, has your precious leader even told you of their plans?"</p><p>Aziraphale stepped back from the demon, looking for the words to defend his side.</p><p>"No not exactly but-"</p><p>"Then how do you know that demons are evil and angels are good? We're both fighting a war anyways"</p><p>Aziraphale tutted, crossing his arms and hoping to come up with something to say to the demon. </p><p>"Well my job here is done, see you around, Angel"</p><p>The demon began to walk away, but then he felt a light grasp on his wrist, making him stop.</p><p>"But what about my job?"</p><p>Usually the demon didn't care for consequences, as long as they didn't negatively affect him, but looking into Aziraphale's tearful eyes, begging him for an answer, he felt abnormally compelled to help him.</p><p>"What about it?"</p><p>Aziraphale held onto the demon's wrist, which the other didn't seem to protest, and sighed looking to the ground.</p><p>"This was a really big deal for me...they'll never trust me again"</p><p>Aziraphale felt the tears brim in his eyes, his vision already blurring, but he was determined to not cry in front of a demon.</p><p>The demon sighed and lifted Aziraphale's chin gently, making him look up from the ground. </p><p>"I have spent years, trying to get to that tree, your impeccable guarding was a nightmare"</p><p>Aziraphale laughed slightly, a small smile crawling onto his face, which caused the demon's heart to flutter.</p><p>"They would be fools not to trust you again...I mean they're fools anyway but you understand my point"</p><p>Aziraphale glared at the demon for the comment, but couldn't hide his admiring eyes.</p><p>"Thank you dem- wait, what's your name?"</p><p>"Crawley, but I'm thinking of changing it to Crowley"</p><p>Aziraphale let go of the demon's wrist, instead holding out his hand.</p><p>"I'm Aziraphale"</p><p>They shook hands, </p><p>and just for a moment they forgot all about sides or heaven and hell,</p><p>they were just themselves, together.</p><p>Until the familiar call of Gabriel's trumpet awoke Aziraphale from this comfortable space.</p><p>"I have to go, Goodbye Crowley"</p><p>Their hands, which were still entwined, disconnected, and as Crowley walked away, but Aziraphale decided  he couldn't let him go like that.</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>Aziraphale ran to Crowley, who had turned around to the call of Aziraphale's voice.</p><p>"Meet me here again...soon"</p><p>Crowley smiled, nodding his head.</p><p>"I shall indeed"</p><p>Aziraphale smiled, hearing yet another blare of the trumpet which caused him to run back to the open part of the garden.</p><p>He turned around to wave to the snake, but he had already slithered away.</p><p>He knew Gabriel would be furious with him when he gets back, but to meet Crowley...</p><p>it's worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>